Áme no Amé
by mimichanMC
Summary: a veces el dolor de perder un ser querido hace que olvidemos algunas cosas que nos pudieran hacer daño, lo malo es que tambien se pueden borrar cosas que uno en verdad atesora, Akane recobrara una con Ame no Ame... una lluvia de caramelo


**_雨__…__の__…__飴_**

_**Áme… no… amé**_

_**Lluvia de Caramelo**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

Nota: vamos a ver que sale un día de vacaciones en que me senté frente al computador y vi un diccionario japonés…

"comillas": dialogos

"_comillas cursivas_": pensamientos (excepto las finales antes de las notas de autor)

**negritas**: enfasis

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Particularmente no me importa mucho que me moleste un día como hoy, estos días los adoro y él los alucina pero eso no me importa mucho."

"Oh Akane, eso es muy rudo de tu parte."

"No es mi culpa Kasumi, simplemente yo adoro la lluvia me gusta quedarme aquí sentada en el portal mirando como llueve, no se porque pero lo adoro."

"Pero no es su culpa tener que huir siempre de la lluvia Akane, no es su culpa que esa agua sea fría, no te has preguntado si a él le gustaba la lluvia antes."

Akane se quedo otros minutos hay, Kasumi se había ido a la cocina a preparar la cena y la había dejado pensando en eso, si acaso a él le gustaba ver llover antes, él estaba ahora en su habitación leyendo mangas seguro, era tan común que él hiciera eso cuando estaba enfermo o cuando llovía, si no ya estaría afuera peleando con alguien o algo así, ella no se metía demasiado en eso, lo consideraba como parte de la privacidad de Ranma y no quería atentar contra ella, de alguna manera no quería que él tuviera derecho delante de atentar contra la suya o alguna cosa así.

"_el viajo muchísimo debe haber visto cantidad de lugares diferentes y haber visto la lluvia de maneras que yo no podría siquiera definir, me lo imagino en la cima de una montaña mientras el agua baja lenta por las laderas, o cerca del mar donde el mar la arena y la lluvia por un momento son la misma cosa, o el algún lugar helado donde baja convertida en hielo, él debió verla de un montón de formas, pero la verdad nunca le he preguntado si es que le gustaba… y si… bueno no tiene nada de malo o si?"_

no lo pensó mas, se levanto y subió la escalera y camino por el pasillo, paso delante del cuarto de Nabiki donde se oía algo de música y después de su hermana Kasumi y luego el suyo y llego a la habitación del fondo donde dormía él y su padre, se paro un segundo en la puerta sin atreverse a tocar, era algo extraño ir a su cuarto a preguntarle si le gustaba la lluvia así nada mas, casi podía verlo decirle que, qué cursilería era eso o algo por el estilo. Levanto el puño e iba a tocar, la retiro un poco acobardándose de nuevo.

"Akane no necesitas tocar pasa"

"…" – ella quedo helada la puerta estaba cerrada como sabia que era ella.

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió al puerta y lo vio, él estaba hay, sentado a un lado de la ventana con sus mangas en el piso y las ventanas abiertas.

"que pasa que se te ofrece?"

"Como sabias que era yo?"

"No lo se, solo lo supe, pero que pasa?."

"Hem bueno… Yo quería…."

"Que?"

"Solo conversar, Kasumi cocina y yo me quede sin que hacer."

"Por que no conversas con Nabiki."

2Si tanto te molesta que haya venido solo dilo" – dijo molesta y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse

**"NO** – dijo él enseguida y ella se detuvo – no quise decir eso, pasa… siéntate."

Akane regreso y se sentó delante de él, del otro lado de la ventana, separados por un medio metro donde estaban los mangas que él estaba leyendo. Y se quedaron así callados, ella no sabia que decir, es decir si sabia, pero no sabia como plantearlo, era un pregunta algo tonta desde un punto de vista y el seguro se reiría, por un momento se sintió molesta por Kasumi y las ideas que metía en su cabeza.

"te gusta la lluvia Akane? "– él hablo

"…" - Akane lo volteo a ver y lo vio mirar por la ventana – "si me gusta mucho" – dijo poco después al salir de la sorpresa.

"A mi también he visto llover en un montón de lugares me gustaba mucho quedarme afuera en la lluvia era fresco y se sentía muy tranquilo, ahora ya no."

"Por tu maldición"

"Pues si, no me gusta convertirme en chica, menos en la lluvia, la emoción es muy diferente."

"Por que?"

"Las chicas y los chicos no sienten la lluvia igual."

"No lo entiendo."

"Que te gusta de la lluvia Akane?"

"No lo se, solo me gusta, me gusta ver como cae."

"Que significa que sientes cuando la vez."

"No lo se, se sienten muchas cosas, me dan ganas de poder quedarme todo el tiempo en el pórtico mirándola con una taza de té, es tranquilidad y seriedad."

2Para mi verla caer era muy diferente. Recuerdo una vez queme perdí con el viejo en algún lugar, no se donde diablos estábamos pero nos quedamos perdidos en una montaña como una semana, la lluvia callo todos los días, por la tarde me quedaba bajo ella por horas y veía a todo el rededor es muy bueno verla caer en las montañas, toda esa agua baja por plantas árboles y tierra y toma un color y un olor y un sabor muy peculiar, como no teníamos a veces donde conseguir agua tomábamos el agua de la lluvia, cuando estas allá arriba sabe muy diferente, aquí hay mucha contaminación y el agua baja sucia y llena de polvo, en cambio en la montaña sabe a…"

"Caramelo" – dijo ella de pronto.

"…" - Ranma la volteo a ver esta vez, la luz opaca de al tarde lluviosa hizo una sombra linda en su perfil donde ella sonrió tímida, ella había atrapado la palabra que él quería usar – "si casi a caramelo."

"No puede ser…"

"Pue pasa Akane?" – dijo al ver el entrecejo tan confuso de su prometida

"Yo no recordaba… pero por queno lo recordaba?"

"Que pasa Akane? que tienes?"

"Cuando éramos niñas toda la familia fue a una cabaña de vacaciones, no nos perdimos ni nada por el estilo pues mama iba aun con nosotros, fueron las, mejores vacaciones que hemos tenido. Mamá hacia el té con agua de lluvia también, recuerdo el sabor de ese té como si lo hubiera tomado mil veces sabía así, a caramelo, mamá me lo dijo que la lluvia de las montañas sabia a caramelo, ahora lo entiendo" – dijo y miro su regazo – "esa sensación de tranquilidad y seriedad es mamá ella se quedaba así en el portal, tal como yo, como pude olvidarlo."

Akane se quedo viendo a Ranma, un segundo solo le tomo poder llegar a su lado y abrazarlo, ese recuerdo era uno de los muchos recuerdos que ella había perdido cuando murió su madre y trato de bloquear el dolor que eso le causaba, como podía olvidar aquello, como olvido su recuerdo mas bello y ahora solo por una pregunta lo había recuperado, él la había ayudado a recuperarlo.

Ranma se sorprendió mucho de cómo llego a su lado y lo abrazo muy fuerte, se quedo quieto un segundo antes de poder subir sus manos por su espalda y abrazarla tranquilamente

"Muchas gracias Ranma," - dijo Akane suavemente y él pudo sentir como empezó a llorar calidas se sentían las lagrimas en su camisa, se asusto un poco pero de alguna manera sabia que no eran lagrimas que dolieran si no que liberaban así que solo la abrazo mas fuerte y la dejo llorar. Akane lloro un momento tranquila, él no le dijo nada, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, estar así solo abrazándola en ese momento era mucho mejor que mil palabras y las mejores de todas – "gracias."

Y se quedaron así abrazados mientras el agua afuera seguía cayendo, era muy calido y reconfortante, para ambos era el mismo sentimiento, Akane dejo de llorar pronto pero no quiso soltarlo. Casi como un movimiento practicado mil veces en lugar de la primera vez, Ranma agacho su rostro y tranquilamente puso un beso en sus labios, lento y sin prisa, era mas una caricia que un beso, para poder reconfortarla, Akane al igual que él, casi como una costumbre nunca adquirida, subió sus brazos a su cuello y se quedo así dejándose llevar por ese beso que había empezado tranquilo y fácil para poder envolverlos mas tarde en un beso mas complicado, donde ambos exploraron la boca del otro sin prisa, como una perfecta caricia que no iba a ningún lugar, que podían tomar con calma, bajo casi la convicción que ninguno iría a ningún lugar. Después de un par de minutos se separaron y se siguieron abrazando, sin decir nada, pasaron así minutos enteros hasta que de pronto dejo de llover y una luz de tarde entro por la ventana anunciando un ocaso nublado.

"gracias" – dijo el de pronto – muchas gracias a Akane.

2Por que?"

2Por dejarme crear también un recuerdo hermoso de la lluvia."

"Ranma… gracias a ti"

_Guardare en mis labios el sabor de tu boca dulce como el de lluvia de caramelo._

_Fin_

_25 de diciembre de 2004 _

_09:17 pm_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_nota de autora:_

_bueno esto salio, particularmente me considero romántica, pero no al exceso de dejar salir todo lo que llevo por dentro, así que he decidido aventurarme un poco a dejarlo ver y ahora estoy en medio de uno de los mejores procesos románticos que me pudieran pasar, digamos que me trae de cabeza un "dragón de cristal"_

_**por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

_Mimi chan_


End file.
